The present invention relates in general to a wheelchair seat cushion, and pertains more particularly, to an inflatable wheelchair seat cushioning device in which all components necessary for inflation are contained within the device.
The sling style seats of conventional folding wheelchairs are known to cause decubitus ulcers to the wheelchair users. Sitting in a sling seat for extended periods of time increases seating pressures and associated forces upon the hips and thighs which effect the alignment of the pelvis and spine. Further, conventional sling seats restrict the movement of the user.
Alternative seating devices currently available do not adequately overcome these problems.
Inflatable cushions currently available have the inherent problems from air leaks, inaccurate adjustment, improper positioning, deterioration of the cushion, as well as over or under inflation. Changes in the inflation of these cushions occur due to leakage of the cushion or in the system, and with changes in temperature or altitude. These problems often result in the formation of sores and ulcers due to pressure points, especially in users with impaired sensation.
Further, prior cushions have been difficult to adjust, thereby decreasing the users mobility or necessitating assistance. The need for external pumps for inflation and the associated tubing further complicates installment and use, and interferes with folding the wheelchair for travel or storage.